mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick: The Movie
Patrick: The Movie is an animated spin-off of the Johnny Thunder Saga that explores how Patrick Hooligans entered Lord Sam Sinister's gang, framed by the aftermath of the events of the written story Johnny Thunder and the Winter Vessel. Film Details * Release Date: Not Yet Released * Running Time: n/a * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary Contents Currently Confidential. Production History Ever since Patrick Hooligans briefly mentioned in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo about how he joined Lord Sam Sinister's gang and the immediate popularity of the said character, there was always quiet murmurings around the studio about the idea of giving Patrick his own movie. However, since Mustache Maniacs Film Co. did not want to end up getting stuck just making Johnny Thunder films, this project was shelved in favor of more diverse works, such as The Adventures of Legoman and Alpha Team: The Movie. Patrick would get his own film, though, with A Very Patrick Christmas. Patrick: The Movie ''wouldn't be considered a serious project until 2018, right when the Bricks in Motion contest "Movie Magic" began. The contest was seen as a fun way to realize this project, but then, another project, ''The Pen, became too ambitious for its own contest, BRAWL 2018. Because of this, The Pen became the Movie Magic entry (though it ended up not being completed in time), while Patrick: The Movie became independent of any contest. As work slowly progressed for Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra, Patrick: The Movie was ultimately pushed back to a 2020 release. However, while the film is still expected to be released around this time, all release dates for all future films were retracted by the end of 2019, giving this film no official release date at this time. To be expanded... Characters * Patrick Hooligans (Garrett Schelske) * William "Billy the Kid" Parker (Al Bermudez) * John "Six Shots" Parker (Al Bermudez) * Lord Sam Sinister (Andrew Bermudez) * Nevada Smith (unknown) * Hector Hunt (unknown) * Dalton Harrod (unknown) * Dave Anderson (unknown) * Bar Hooligan (cut from film) * Officer Curt (cut from film) * Beatrice Honey (cut from film) * Sobek-Ra (n/a) Locations * Canadian Jail * Thug Bar * Scorpion Pyramid * Egypt Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Producer; Writer; Animator; Voice Actor; Editor * Garrett Schelske - Voice Actor * Al Bermudez - Voice Actor Tropes Patrick: The Movie contains examples of the following tropes. * Adaptational Abomination: In the Pharaoh's Quest story, Sobek-Ra was simply a square crocodile head with wings. While still being a statue, here he's a massive crocodile with ant-lion pincers and giant eagle wings. * Antlion Monster: Sobek-Ra, who is described as being a crocodile/ant-lion/eagle hybrid. * Ascended Extra: Patrick himself technically counts, though he does have a pretty major role in the later Johnny Thunder films. However, Nevada Smith, Billy the Kid, and Dalton Harrod (the latter of which wasn't even named before this film) all count. * Bad-Guy Bar: Mistden has one of these, which is where Nevada Smith and Dave Anderson first hire Patrick, Billy, and the rest. * Continuity Nod: Being a film focused on Patrick Hooligans' past, these are all over the place. * Doomed by Canon: Since Patrick tells Lord Sam Sinister in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo that his team was rescued after they had finished eating their partner, guess what happens to Dave Anderson. * Saved by Canon: Anyone who has seen Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo knows that Patrick Hooligans, Nevada Smith, Billy the Kid, and Dalton Harrod have to survive this story, since they all appear in that film. * Whole Episode Flashback: With the exceptions of the beginning and the end, the entire film is one big flashback for how Patrick Hooligans got into the adventuring business. * Wretched Hive: Mistden, the crime-ridden town where Nevada Smith gathers his gang, is this. Trivia * This film's flashback takes place in 1998 to commemorate the year that the first LEGO Adventurers sets were released. Gallery Billy the Kid and Patrick.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez External Links * Official Web Page Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:2020